


Reaching

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [11]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: I've finished off a lot of my half done poems, so posting of them should be pretty consistent from now on. Thanks for reading :)~Leaf
Series: Poems [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 1





	Reaching

Reaching, searching

for the truth.

Seeing, knowing,

there's the proof.

I know it's here,

you can't see.

I'm giving up, 

you're not free.

Falling, crying,

it's in pieces.

Scared and numbing,

find no traces.

Chaos darkness,

we can't see.

Begging, hoping,

not for me.

It was all lies

and I cried.

Some still don't look,

my hands are tied.

Words don't fit,

we cannot talk.

Time to exit,

can you walk?

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished off a lot of my half done poems, so posting of them should be pretty consistent from now on. Thanks for reading :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
